


A Short Walk Into The Sunset

by atsuomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Internal Conflict, M/M, a confused Sakusa, if you can even call it angst?, im not sure how to tag things apparently, pining sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuomi/pseuds/atsuomi
Summary: All Sakusa ever wanted to do was to go home and avoid the Black Jackal’s after party, but had somehow ended up taking a short walk down by the river, accompanied by a sunset that of which reminded him of a special someone.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	A Short Walk Into The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written a handful of fics but this is my first time uploading one to AO3 so I hope it’s good enough to be on here since the formatting took some time to get used to. I also wrote this at 5am so please excuse any errors or typos oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

And there he was yet again, Sakusa straying away from the rest of his teammates in order to avoid their usual party after their huge win against the Alders that day. A few minutes prior to Sakusa leaving, Bokuto had asked him if he would be joining them at the bar to celebrate, and to no surprise Sakusa had refused without hesitation.

He doesn’t do it on purpose though, in fact he does a lot of things outside his comfort zone just to make the team feel a bit more comfortable around him since not everyone likes to adjust to some germaphobe like himself.

He was about to go and tell the rest of the team that he wouldn't be able to make it, however seeing a very specific someone having a fun chat with Hinata-kun made Sakusa think going home straight away would be the better option.

Sakusa thinks—no, he _knows_ —he's cursed. Cursed with having such a personality that it's only common for people to dislike him, including the one person he'd admired for so long after seeing him play during their highschool years. And that person being Miya Atsumu wasn't exactly the first person Sakusa would've thought of having a crush on. You see, while Sakusa is known as the big, blunt-jerk, Atsumu is known for being an overall asshole with good looks. And while Atsumu is out enjoying the company of the crowd, Sakusa always finds a way to avoid any human contact or conversations of any kind. They're not exactly a good mix if you ask him.

Which was why him seeing Atsumu having the time of his life with Hinata made Sakusa think, "He deserves better than me".

Somehow his train of thought had lead Sakusa to wander off to the nearby boardwalk just a few blocks behind their training area. It was already quite late and he knew he had to get home with how cold the weather has been lately, but he can't help the fact that his feet are still walking, and didn’t stop until he reached the railings that were placed on the edge of the river. Sakusa almost never goes out at this hour so seeing this kind of view was all like new to him. The sunset had gave off a weird vibe to Sakusa, it reminded him of something, of someone, and he’s not exactly sure if he’s okay with that.

He let his thoughts run wild after some time, not too sure what to feel at this very moment. Sakusa is a logical person, always prioritizing whatever his job is first and disregards any feelings that come with it (Komori had always joked around how Sakusa could get away with murder with the way he approaches things, but that’s not the point). And yet somehow, he had let his feelings take over him this very moment as he feels a slight itch on his nose.

_Don’t fucking cry, there is nothing to cry about. These feelings are temporary and are absolutely not worth crying over. Get a hold of yourself, Sakusa Kiyoomi._

Sakusa leaned on the railing with his arms crossed and a gloomy look plastered on his face, looking at the different hues scattered across the sky all while ignoring the loud and obnoxious ringtone of his phone playing inside the pocket of his gym bag. He recognized the song immediately as the chorus started to play, What Is Love by Twice he remembered. Atsumu had set the ringtone for him when he realized Sakusa had kept the default ringer on. It’s already been around a month since he’s had it and Sakusa still forgets to change it back.

“Omi-kun! Didn’t think I’d see ya here.”

_Are you absolutely serious._

Sakusa had quickly silenced his phone the moment he heard Atsumu call out to him with that ridiculous nickname.

“Miya, why are you here?”

“I could ask ya the same thing. Nice ringtone by the way.” Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows and pointed to the phone clutched in Sakusa’s hand, and with a stern look Sakusa had stuffed his phone back into the pocket of his gym bag.

Sakusa tried to find a reasonable excuse as to why he’s out here on the boardwalk instead of on the train that takes him back home to his apartment.

“I just... went out for a walk. That’s all. Nothing else to it.”

And of course, with the look that’s on Atsumu’s face he knew he didn’t buy that excuse, not one bit.

“That ain’t like ya Omi-kun. I know yer not the type of person to go out on walks like this, especially during this hour when yer supposed to be on the train home.”

_...Fuck._

Sakusa had nothing else to say, he couldn’t think of any more excuses to give, but even if he did he wasn’t too sure if Atsumu would take the bait and leave him be like he usually does. So, he decided on a more vague answer that was closer to the truth.

“I had a lot on my mind, didn’t know what else to do so I decided on this short walk.”

_Nailed it, now please leave me and my unrequited feelings alone._

“That explains yer weird behaviour today. I hope ya don’t mind me stayin’ here a bit, I have some things to think about, too.”

Atsumu walked up beside Sakusa (and knowing Sakusa, with reasonable distance) and copied his pose on the railings, arms crossed and his head rested on top. They stayed like that for a while without any interruptions, just the calm sound of the water rushing by below them. The silence might have been comforting to Atsumu, but it was a completely different situation with Sakusa. It felt as if the air was suffocating the him and the words he tried to say never came out. For once in his life, Sakusa wanted to be the talkative one and break the awkward tension between them.

“Omi-kun, if ya have something to say ya know you can tell me, right?” Sakusa then turned to Atsumu, feeling both stunned and complexed at the same time. Atsumu was looking at the sky with a small smile on his face, it was a look Sakusa could surprisingly never read.

Sakusa’s heart was beating at a much faster pace and his mind started joggling multiple thoughts at once. He couldn’t think straight and his mind was a mess. Sakusa wasn’t used to this feeling and he wanted it gone as soon as possible. He never wanted this to happen, why did Atsumu have to show up? Why did the universe hate him? Why did—

“Hey Atsumu, I like you.”

Now it was Atsumu’s turn to look stunned, he just stared at Sakusa in shock and said absolutely nothing. It suddenly got quiet again which made Sakusa think he’s said something wrong. He hurriedly picked up his bag and started walking away to avoid saying anything else that might hurt him later on.

“I.. uh.. please forget I said anything. Those feelings are just temporary, they’ll leave soon I’m sure of it. Sorry if I made things awkward or uncomfortable.”

“Omi-kun... Hey, wait!”

As Sakusa started walking at a faster pace he felt a hand wrapping around his wrist and turned around to see Atsumu looking at him dead in the eyes.

“And what if those feeling never go away, Omi-kun, what then?” Atsumu quietly spoke up and let go of Sakusa’s wrist.

“They will, they have to. And besides, you deserve better than someone like me anyways.”

Sakusa might have been imagining things, but he swore he saw Atsumu almost cry. It was a rare sight to see, someone Sakusa saw as a person with zero cracks or flaws suddenly tearing up in front of him.

“Omi-kun, I hope you know you’re entirely wrong for that sentence.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand?”

“Let me finish first, ya idgit.” Atsumu chuckled, and Sakusa felt his heart skip a beat.

“First of all, yer feelings will always be there, even if ya think they aren’t, they’re there. I had to learn that the hard way. Second of all, it’s you who deserves better, not the other way ‘round. I never found myself fit for anyone ‘cause people always see me as nothin’ but a jerk, and hey! I’ll admit that I could be one at times—Oi, don’t laugh at me with that face!”

Sakusa hadn’t realize until now, but he forgot he had his mask down which means Atsumu had seen him genuinely laugh at something someone had said.

_Butterflies_ , he thought.

“You deserve a person who’ll put up with yer weird antics and respects your sense of space. A person who’ll still love you even with every flaw and insecurity. Ya get where I’m going with this, Omi-kun?”

He does, Sakusa understood everything that Atsumu had just said. But it still doesn’t change the fact that he’ll think opposite to that. Sakusa was a difficult person to be in a relationship with, hell he’s not even sure if he’s comfortable enough holding hands.

“Where are you going with this, Miya?”

Atsumu looked like he’d just been hit with the most obvious question to ever exist in the universe, and then just started laughing before facing the man in front of him. He then took Sakusa’s hand and interlaced their fingers, Atsumu’s cold hands contrasting Sakusa’s surprisingly warm ones. Strangely, Sakusa didn’t dislike the feeling, in fact he felt like never letting go.

_“I like you too, ya idgit. I like you a lot.”_

**Author's Note:**

> That was that! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. I plan on putting more fics on here in the future as well so keep an eye out if you’d like! 
> 
> That’s it, stay safe!


End file.
